Sanitary napkins are known in the prior art which have a side panel made of a liquid-permeable perforated polymer film and a lining sheet (PTL 1, for example). There are also known as prior art, sanitary napkins that are provided with a central absorbent body section comprising a top sheet, a back sheet and an absorbent body, and a pair of flaps each comprising a top sheet and back sheet that extend outward from the center of both side sections of the central absorbent body section, wherein the top sheet is bonded with the back sheet at the borders between the central absorbent body and the flaps (PTL 2, for example).